


Desperation

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [16]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet Another AU where T'Pol is the humans' first encounter with a vulcan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Captain Archer stood at the observation window and stared at the deceptively small figure sprawled on a bench in the decontamination chamber. Somehow, this little female had managed to take out the entire landing party without any energy weapons, disable their communicators, and commandeer the shuttlepod, all in less than two hours. And, according to Phlox, her wounds had been inflicted several hours before that, probably in the destruction of her own ship.

It was pure luck that Malcolm’s 2IC managed to snag the escaping shuttle with the grapplers as it streaked past at a speed faster than anyone had ever managed to coax out of either of the shuttlepods before, including Trip. Once she’d been brought inside she still managed to take out a full security team before succumbing to a stunning shot from the captain’s phase pistol.

That was the first time any of them saw her close up; before she’d just been smoke and shadows running around causing destruction.

When Archer found out the attacker was a) gravely wounded, b) female, and c) tiny enough to look small next to Hoshi, he knew the mission was going to go to hell in a handbasket.

Thankfully Dr. Phlox was able to identify her species although the verdict was not reassuring. She was a member of an extremely powerful and technologically advanced species whose culture was based on logic that did not believe in emotions or in interfering with ‘inferior species’. Judging from the way the denobulan imparted the news, it was quite probable humans were considered extremely primitive.

It had been Phlox’s idea to keep her in the chamber rather than restrained to a hospital bed, in the brig, or even in a guest room. Apparantly Vulcans had rather different physiologies from humans and the controlled environment in the chamber would be easiest to make comfortable for her.

Archer still didn’t like it.

So he stood and brooded, gazing at his ‘guest’ with trepidation.

He’d make sure to be here when she woke up and he’d try to tell her they meant no harm but considering she was confined….

He really, really hoped he wouldn’t have to explain another ‘misunderstanding’ to the Admiral.

* * *

 

T’pol awakened slowly, absorbing what she could of her surroundings without altering her physical appearance. The fact that she could not remember how she’d come to be here was worrisome and possibly indicated she’d been taken prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> There actually isn't much backstory for this one. All I've got is that vulcans never assisted the humans, and T'Pol was a prisoner on the klingon ship in that one episode (I forget the name) and she stole the shuttlepod as a last, desperate escape attempt.


End file.
